


Prom?

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “We should have a prom,” Gabriel said.





	Prom?

“We should have a prom,” Gabriel said.

Aziraphale stared, for a long, long moment, into the deep and murky depths of his tea. He could not remember what it was called, merely that the box was a very pleasant lavender colour, and that Crowley had brought it back for him the last time he had been in Kyoto. He wondered if there was enough of it to drown himself in.

“What?” Aziraphale asked.

“A  _prom_ ,” Gabriel repeated. 

“And we is… whom?”

“The angels! Heaven! Us!” He was sitting on Aziraphale’s desk, his legs hanging down. Now and then he gave a half-hearted attempt at swinging his feet, but only succeeded in kicking the side of the desk. “You know. Like– Like, in movies. A prom. A dance, and a prom king, and, uh, you know,  _music_ … There could be,” Gabriel added unconvincingly, “foodstuffs. For you to consume.”

“Much as I am sure that would delight me, Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, aware that Gabriel would not catch the acid in his tone, but unable to reply without injecting it, “I’m not sure I follow the point of the exercise.”

“ _Morale!”_  Gabriel said delightedly, clapping his big hands together.

“Morale,” Aziraphale repeated, without enthusiasm. 

“Sure!”

“Well, I–”

“And we could draw lots to see who gets pregnant in the limo!”

The thing about angels -  _most_  angels, who were stationed in Heaven, and not on Earth - was that they understood things about Earth culture through a series of filters. It was rather like a cosmic game of whispers, except that instead of a rather amusing phrase twisted to be about someone’s underwear, it ended with Gabriel talking about impregnating someone in a limousine - or possibly  _being_  impregnated. 

No doubt he had heard about it from some sort of film about a  _prom_  - dreadful, American concept, suited for a dreadful, American concept of an angel - and decided that being made gravid in a limousine was part and parcel of the whole thing.

Aziraphale had very low opines of American “culture”, but  _certainly_ , such a debacle wasn’t a prerequisite. 

Aziraphale inhaled. Opened his mouth. Closed it.

Was it worth it, really?

“I’m sure it would be lovely,” he said woodenly, as Gabriel released a delighted “Wahoo!”, and wondered if he had made an awful mistake. 


End file.
